1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile communication terminal and multicasting method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for performing multicasting by configuring a group with a plurality of terminal users using Ad-hoc network failing to employ an access point (AP) in a terminal provided with a wireless LAN.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, data communications between terminals can be classified into a wire communication system and a wireless communication system. And, the wireless communication systems can be classified into infrared communication system, blue-tooth system, radio frequency system and the like. Moreover, the wireless communication system is achieved by one-to-one communications.
In order to meet the contemporary demands raised by the mobile communication terminal users increased by geometric progression, an apparatus and method are needed to implement a multicasting function of transceiving multicast packets between a plurality of mobile communication terminals.